The McCormick Boys at Silverado West
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: The summer at Camp Kikiwaka is over and Griff is learning about his new adopted family traditions. He is also looking forward to attending his new school and joining the Silverado West football team - The Bulldogs. Xander wants to look out for his brother and is deadset in keeping the little guy happy, by whatever means necessary.
1. Chapter 1 - Jockstrap

Disclaimer:- I do not own Bunk'd or Bella and the Bulldogs. I have not met any members of either show cast or aware of their sexuality. What you are about to read is fandom meaning it's not real and should not be taken seriously. No money is being made.

Author Note:- I must really hate myself as this story is going to be Bi. I have no interest in woman, and the sex scenes with them will suck! The crossover part will start in chapter 3 or a little later. Fair warning the first chapter is Adult with Youth. I do not condone sex with minors!

Edited in part but not completed by TerboDC1980.

 **Chapter One**

Gerald McCormick was proud of his son Xander for his eye and choice of a brother. Griff Jones-McCormick he saw will make an exceptional additional member of the family. He just hoped that he would enjoy playing footy (football), unlike his other son.

"Do you like the gift, son?" he asked.

On Griff's unmade bed was a used jockstrap that Gerald he used, as well as his father before him. It was not the one Xander mentioned to his friend's excluding other parts of the family traditions containing it. This one was regularly washed and did not carry the appearances of piss and cum stains like its predecessor.

A smile lit Griff's face at the sight of it. "I love it thank you." He turned around and hugged his new adoptive father. Gerald's hand raised and ruffled the boy's hair. "Is this the one Xander spoke of before, the one that never get's washed? It looks awfully cleaned but still old?" His uncertainty was apparent in his voice as he stopped hugging his new dad for the past seven weeks and looked back at it with skepticism.

"Xander told you about that, huh? well no this is not that jockstrap, umm you still like it though don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" Griff picked it up for the first time and examined it before taking a huge whiff.

"Like the first Jockstrap, this one was also worn by my old man and me. Why don't you try it on?"

"While you are watching?" he was still smiling when he said that, with a faint blush beginning to form.

Gerald closed the door, which was not necessary as everyone in the household, including his wife, has had a piece of Griff since he joined their family.

"I am very eager to see if it is a nice snug fit for you." Was the older man's simple explanation as he made his way to the bed and sat down on it.

"In that case." Griff started undressing, he removed his shoes and pulled down his pants. He was not in the mood to tease his new dad by performing a slow striptease before revealing his junk to him. He was going commando that day, and his uncut soft penis was only being covered by the shirt he wore. His stepping out of his pant legs resulted in his leg raising up giving two quick peeks of his hardening member.

"You're not wearing underpants?" Gerald croaked out.

"Ain't I?" Griff cheekily retorted.

"Well let's see, come closer son."

Griff approached his dad with nothing but his shirt. He touched Griff's knee then let it run up his leg, Griff closed his eye and felt a shiver of excitement pass through him.

"Yeah, just as I thought," Gerald said, eyeing the 4 inches semi with the foreskin beginning to peel back. He licked his lips while moving his hands of the boy's thigh and taking hold of his hanging balls that has started to sprout hair on them. He squeezed them.

"I am so glad Xander thought about as adopting you, and that you gave your consent to the adoption. "He noticed a little precum dribble out and scooped it up and offer it to the boy, Griff took hold of his wrist and hold it in place to lick the droplet.

"I'm the one who should be glad, consider... well you know my history."

"Sit down Griff" He instructed the brown-headed boy, patting his leg.

Griff sat down and by new habit wrapped his hand around the older man shoulder, the two kiss each other hungrily and rough, Gerald hand took hold of Griff's fully hard 5 and a half cock and started stroking the reformed juvenile delinquent.

"You history is what makes you, you. Griff, you are special, smart and not just street smart I mean intelligent. You are gifted just like Xander is with his guitar, while not musically inclined you can pickpocket with the best of them." Gerald laughed at that, before removing his hand and taking a taste of the precum on it. "Even if you didn't want to take part in the McCormick tradition we still want you." His hands continued stroking him, and he can feel the copious amount of precum from the teen, he was disheartened to see doubt in the boy's eye still. He sighs as he wonders how to reassure him, perhaps talking to someone closer to his age might do the trick.

"We got distracted, why don't you try the jockstrap on now." His voice was hoarse, he loves drinking juices from his wife and two sons, and to see Griff donning the jockstrap that was last worn by Xander made his blood race.

Griff felt torn, he felt rejected that he was no longer interested in satisfying his carnal needs on him and relieved as he did, in fact, prefer a woman but being with man made him feel safe, warm and it was/is fun riding a cock or sucking on one.

"OK" Griff replied trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He put it on and lifted the shirt so his dad can see it.

"Nice" he commented, groping his youngest son, before letting go. "Now turn around and show me the back."

Griff turned around and showed the man he called dad his ass.

"Yes very nice indeed," he said gripping the boy's ass cheeks and revealing his tight hole. "You ok if we go further? We don't have to if you don't."

"Oh yes, please. I love getting rimmed." Griff begged as he separated his legs and bent so he would reveal his entrance. It was true three years ago and remain so now. He smiled waiting eagerly for the faint touched of a tongue and once feeling it let out a deep moaned of appreciation as it traveled up his crack then back down. "Uh, Uh, fuck that feels good."

Gerald eased himself back with a chuckle. "It's all the practice that I've had," he commented before resuming but focusing on just one spot in particular.

"Oh fuck, yeah that's it, eat me, oh god" Were but just some of the words that came out as Griff felt the tongue force it was way through his tight sphincter and explored his depth, looking for that sport that, for Griff, made bottoming worthwhile.

Griff tucked the material of the jockstrap beneath his balls and was stroking himself while muttering profanity till he felt Gerald's hands seeking his cock, he let take over and enjoyed the pleasures of being rimmed and stroked.

Gerald was pleased that the newest addition to the family was willing to have sex with him and his wife and was curious to see how events will unfold when it was the two of them and his woman. Will he still want to bottom then or hope to show his masculinity by topping them both?

"Oh fuck dad, I want to feel your hot rod spear me." Cried out Griff as he felt what must have been the old man entire tongue in his tunnel.

Ignoring the boy's pleas, he continued feasting on the hole, while Xander and Samantha were still tight their anal passaged hold nothing to Griff's.

"Fuck me, please! I need your cock inside me!" uttered Griff desperate for a good pounding, as he begun to cry.

Unable to turn a deaf ear any longer he withdraws from the teen spread legs and saw him hard, leaking and in tears. He laid down on the lad and licked the tears away than engaged him in a kiss. Griff felt his father hard cock pressed against his chest, a shiver of delight course through him knowing he will be sheathing such a beautiful specimen.

"Thank you" whispered Griff after the kiss. He did not know if he was thanking him for the adoption, the jock strap, the support, allowing him to fuck his wife, the impending fucking or the kiss.

"Fast or slow?" he whispered back, not sure why he whispered as they needn't be quiet.

"Fast, I… need to feel some pain."

Looking at him with some concern he moved, so he was in position with Griff legs resting comfortably on his shoulder's and when he got a signal from his youngest son forced himself all the way in till his balls slapped against the fourteen-year-old ass. He stopped there allowing Griff to get used to his girth before giving the boy what he asked for.

If he was honest with himself, Griff liked women more than men. He could make an emotional attachment that other men just couldn't provide. Unless they were in the sheets, in which case the boy couldn't get over the feeling of being dominated hard. The best part was, he walked away with no emotional attachment.

That is how he felt while his ass was taking a beating and flooding his senses with stimuli sensations that being with a woman can't provide unless she wore a strap-on. The cock was an impressive length, and the width made its presence known as it forced it's why rapidly in and out of him. Griff was a moaning mess as he clumsily started wanking with one hand and played with his father chest hair with the other.

"Oh no son, none of that." Said, Gerald, as he saw Griff beating his 5.5 uncut teen meat.

Removing his son's hand, he took over. He loves watching his loved ones get fucked, even if it was watching as Xander breed's his mother watching her in thralls of passion. Griff wore the same look as Xander and Sam as his cock piston in and out, drawing the young teen closer to his orgasmic bliss.

Gerald took note of the leakage that Griff was producing, and he grinned as he thought he help his new son achieve the feat that Xander spent years mastering. Taking hold of the boy's ankles he started bending the boy, so he was staring right up at his cock, already his precum began landing on his face and neck. Xander could now turn over and suck his cock, his still a little sore that he still can't deep throat himself.

Griff ass is now pointing straight up at the ceiling begging to be filled once more. Gerald was still eager to give it what it craved. He resumed fucking his boy but at a slower pace. The position was not ideal for him to also return to wanking Griff and Griff frantic for release took over the task. His lips busy licking up the precum landing around his mouth.

Griff felt the lovely burn as he was being used, his body protesting in the manner it was being treated his face red with the strained of maintaining the position, not that he had much choice in the matter as Gerald piston in and out.

The fucking he was receiving above forced him to bend a little bit more and soon if he had wanted to he could have sucked the head of his own cock. He was getting off on the pain, the wanking and the fucking and his face was being showered with his precum. It was soon that he felt the familiar sensation and knew that his face, neck and upper chest would be drenched in his cream.

"I'm close." Griff was able to say between groans. Soon he closed his eyes as warm cum started landing on his person and bed. Gerald was forced to remain still as Griff's ass clamped down hard on his dick. To him, it felt like one wrong move on his part, and it will be snapped off, the boy's ass was milking his cock as it went through his spasm and Gerald prayed he wouldn't cum, for he had plans.

Soon the spasm eased, and the tightness relinquished its firmed hold, and he could move. He wanted to see Griff face as he finished up and gently remove his hard cock and eased the boy back into his familiar position with the boy ankles resting once more on his shoulders. Griff's face was soaked in his hot pearly white cum. It was in his hair, on his blankets and neck. While the man eased in for the last time in this session of their fuckfest, Gerald wondered if he should share it with Xander or his wife or just this once be greedy.

The moans and sighs of Griff pleasure joined the harmony of flesh meeting flesh as worked himself back up to his earliest speed. Griff soft cock started getting hard as the boy began playing with his nipples while ignoring his spent cock. His pinkish tongue move about his lips for any stray cum he might have missed, Gerald wondered why he didn't use his fingers to clean his face. His wife, Sam, and Xander would have, he shrugged his shoulders not caring as another wave of cum will spray on his son's face.

"Oh shit he it comes son!" bellowed Gerald as he felt his orgasm approaching. Taking his cock out he moved over to a panting Griff and Griff with his eyes closed was surprised to feel the hot cum hitting his cum crusted face and mixing with his own spunk.

"Oh man!" Griff cried out once he was certain the ropes of cum has ceased hitting him. "Now I need to get cleaned again." complained the spent boy, still too tired to move. He felt around for the jockstrap and wondered if he should use it to at least clear away the cum from his eyes.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2 - A relaxation activity

**Chapter Two**

Xander just recently got off in more ways than one. He was on his laptop having just had a video chat with his girlfriend Emma, and things got a bit steamy. She knew about his family since their relationship had survived long distance for other a year and they just now came to an agreement that other than his mom he wouldn't fool around with another woman. Tony showed up and... well... he joined in the video call.

Xander was a little concerned as most guys and girls are aware of his appetite but now to be faithful to Emma he had to decline the ladies, and there was Griff. Xander wanted to be the best brother he could be and look out for the little guy. But doubt if he was capable, plagued his thoughts. Knowing that the school year commences the following morning Xander decided to seek Griff out and reassure him that starting at the new school will not be as bad as he might dread.

Naked and unashamed that Tony's cum was leaking out of his ass he made his way to Griff's room, the door was opened, and much like in the Grizzly cabin, Griff's room was a mess with clothes and magazines littering around the area. Xander continued looking and found no trace or hair of his new and beloved brother.

With the whole house searched he made his way in the backyard and there sitting down in shorts, and a tank top was Griff, and Xander was disappointed to see that he was smoking as he took a puff and exhaled the smoke he inhaled out.

"You really shouldn't be smoking Griff." scolded Xander having adopted his councilor voice to be his new older brother one.

Griff lost in his worry and fear, didn't hear his approached and having just heard him jumped in fright and almost fell out of his chair in the process. The sight made Xander chuckle, and Griff scowled in return.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to sneak up on me?" Griff asked while finishing the last of his cigarette.

Taking a seat beside him, Xander noticed and was displeased to find him reeking of his joint, however pressing on he replied: "I was searching for you to see how you are coping with the idea of a new school and all."

Griff was touched, but he came outside and lit up to escape from the reality of beginning Silverado West tomorrow, the idea of going to a new school shouldn't terrify him as he did it several times already in his young life, but unfortunately, it still does.

"Why would you think one more school scare me when I been to a number of different ones already?" he asked, wishing to be alone and light up another so he could relax.

Still, Xander remained, "You might have been to a few different schools, but you be remaining in this one till you graduate, so that might have you on edge. Dad also said you showed interest in joining the school football team, the Bulldogs the tryouts-"

"Fine, I'm a little freaked about tomorrow, you're not helping in calming my nerves!"

 _I guess I did go about this the wrong way_ "Perhaps I could make it up to you." Xander offered while placing his hand on Griff's bare knee. "This should also help you relax and is more fun and healthier than smoking."

"Oh!" Griff responded getting hard in his short shorts. His hardening cock quickly forming a tent. Xander leaned in for a kiss which Griff reciprocate; there was nothing chaste about it as both brothers were hard and horny, each fighting for dominance.

When Xander lost and eventually withdrew from Griff's mouth, he whimpered and almost inaudibly remarked, "For a heterosexual who learned the joys of gay sex, you are one fine fuck."

If Griff heard or cared about the remark, Xander never knew as his newest brother got up and sat on his lap. His horny hands exploring every square inch of his fit and toned older brother, his mouth and tongue hard at work devouring its claim on the older teen's mouth.

Xander allowed him the control; he much preferred being a submissive while with another male than a dom. It was so thrilling giving up control to a younger boy, especially Conner when he is taking him and dry-cums, he has a habit of holding him tight while his body shakes from the rush. Now he can put Griff on the list as well as some of his classmates and god willing his team members on the Bulldogs.

Even though he liked giving up control he still liked being an active partner, so his hands went to the younger boys back and up through the shirt that he wore. He stroked Griff's back, his hand progressively traveling further and further back down till he reached the top of his shorts. The older boy didn't intend to, but he needed to bury a few fingers into Griff's tight ass, so his hand burrowed underneath his shorts and with ease since Griff was wearing nothing else stroke his ass crack before paying attention to his enclosed hole.

Griff was excited sitting down on the nude form of his older brother, taking charge and showing him that he was no pushover, sure he liked a firm cock up his ass, but he didn't want to bottom all the time. Xander's mouth was always so exciting to taste and explore, he hoped that his now younger brother, Conner was just as skilled and eager in his kissing as Xander when he works up the nerve to approach him. The finger at his entrance scared him, as he turns into a cock craving slut while filled by one as well as excite him because it's exciting being used for another boys pleasure.

Having Xander's finger probe has resulted in renewing Griff's vigor, and he went from smothering Xander's mouth to attacking his left erect nipple, Xander threw back his head and groaned in appreciation of the talented younger boys talent as his tongue worked him over.

While he sucked, nibble and licked Xander's nipples his hand got to work, one played with the neglected nipple while the other gripped and stroke his brother's hard boner. He felt the precum that the older boy was producing running onto and down his hand.

While he strokes his brother's hard cock he paid attention to the warm liquid running onto his hand, he wanted to capture a large amount so both Xander and himself can lick his hand clean. Of course, the cum was running down his hand and leaked back onto Xander's cock or dripped onto his large heavy balls again.

By the time he got a decent amount he was sucking on the right nipple before hopping off the older boy and offering the guitar player teen his hand to clean and joining him, all the while Xander had his hands in his shorts rubbing and stroking both his balls and cock.

In no time at all the two had his hand licked clean of the creamy goodness and Xander removed his hands from his brother's privates purely to undress the boy. The tank top was taken off and dropped onto the ground would be found and brought inside by Tony the next day. Griff tugged down his shorts and kicked it aside, and dropping down to his knees in between Xander's feet and right in front of his impressive leaking hard cock.

It was shocking news for Griff to learn that no matter how many times the 17-year-old cum that he was still capable of producing more thick cum for their father, mother, Conner, and Tony. And if Conner wasn't pulling his leg the student body of Silverado West are also swallowing or getting it deposited deep in their asses except for Conner himself much to the younger boy's disappointment.

Griff stroke him briefly while inhaling the lovely fragrance before taking both of his testicles into his mouth and licking them. He rolled the two huge balls as best he could he let one slip out and sucked on the one he had, again he allowed his tongue to caress around the slightly hairy full ball for any traces of cum he might have missed and treated the other with the same treatment.

Xander not caring if the neighbors heard him or not holding back in letting his appreciation known. The neighbors now use to the family activities either ignore them, film them on their phones or join in on the fun, Griff not knowing this gaze about fearfully while still sucking on his tasty treat before focusing his attention once more on Xander when he believed the coast was clear.

"Oh fuck you have one hell of a mouth on ya. Finger me, ok?" Xander requested spreading his legs further apart and leaning back, so his recently used hole was in clear view still leaking Tony's seed.

Doubtful whether he should do so or not due to the noise he was making he hesitated for a moment and bought himself some time by licking the cum from his crack, then before getting his fingers into position reminded him he had to be quiet.

"Don't worry about that, I explain it all to you later. Please finger fuck me, I need to feel your fingers inside me as you suck me off." The look he gave the kneeling teen reminded Griff of his drug-addicted friends needing a fixed. Getting his fingers just in front of Xander's hole caused the musician to smile in relief which only broadens as Griff's fingers pushed into him as at the same time Griff's mouth swallowed his member whole.

The cum acted as lube, and Griff easily worked two fingers as he bobbed up and down the teen's hard cock. His concern about Xander's causing noise was confirmed as his moans and profanity was heard for all to hear.

"Fuck yeah, suck on my cock you cocksucker. Damn your good." Was but one of many the teen groaned out.

Xander took Griff by a tuft of his long hair and took control.

Griff didn't know if Xander was going to push his mouth all the way down or not, or just how long he would be choking on it till he eased him off the hard organ. The boy was finding himself loving every minute of it.

The forceful control continued for some time, with Griff having just enough time to swallow his own saliva and Xander's precum before getting his mouth full of cock again. When Xander started thrusting into his mouth while still gripping and controlling his head, he knew that the older teen would soon be filling his mouth with his delicious, warm spunk.

"Mmn, fuck little dude, you're gonna make me cum soon!" The older boy grunted as he continued to face-fuck his little brother.

Griff's eyes widened as the cock forced its way deeper into his warm and welcoming throat. He found himself using his tongue to stimulate the head of Xander's cock and piss slit, wanting his brother's jizz shooting into his mouth and throat.

"F-FUCK!"

The blast still took Griff by surprise; the hotness a welcome sensation as it filled his mouth with its richness. Swallowing it while having Xander's cock still in his mouth proved difficult, even if one puts aside the fact it was still shooting it juices.

Choking on it, some of the cum left his mouth and leaked onto his balls and treasure trail. What he was able to swallow was savored as it traveled down his throat before he gleefully swallowed another batch.

With Xander's cock spent it started to deflate, Griff had an easier time having it in his mouth as he sucked it clean, he was even able to lick clean the treasure trail and get one testicle inside, but two with his shaft was still beyond him.

During all this Griff was still hard, his free hand was stroking himself whenever he feared he was getting soft, and now he wanted to bury it inside Xander. "Hey, you ready for me to put my dick in you, Xander?"

Xander breathed hard, his muscular chest heaving. "Sure thing, little bro."

Removing his fingers from the musician's hole, the two boys made their way to a grassy part of the lawn, where Xander lied down, and the younger boy lifted up Xander's feet and rested it on his shoulder he lined his smaller but still impressive cock up with Xander's leaking pucker.

"Oh damn, imagine if dad saw this. He would so fuck your ass as you fucked me!" The older teen smirked as the cock was eased into his tightness.

Griff grunted. "Y-yeah… I would love to see you getting fucked by daddy too! Bet you moan like a bitch."

After a chuckle, Xander flicked his new brother's forehead. "Don't get so cocky! And don't think you can call me a bitch, Griff. I know you can't wait till dad and I share your tight little ass!" he moaned in pleasure as Griff slammed himself all the way inside.

"Shit Xander, even with whoever's cum is inside you, you are still as tight as a virgin!" Grif managed to grunt out between his thrusts, even after Xander's reassurance he still worried about the moans and dirty talk Xander gave, so he crouched over and captured his lips in a kiss.

It was hard to kiss Xander while still fucking him, kissing wasn't something that Griff had a lot of experience in as the boys in juvie just wanted to use him to get off. HIs time at camp was an eye opener, and the young boy found himself enjoying it, swallow a person's moans, dominating or submitting to his partner's tongue was a lot of fun. Meanwhile, Xander's arms wrapped around him and pressed their two bodies tight against one another, all thrusting ceased as Griff was unable to move.

One of Xander's hands moved and grope his ass cheek while the other gripped his shaggy hair once more. Their tongues explored the familiar territory, and Xander was able to taste Tony's cum that Griff lapped up just recently. With his grip on Griff loosen he was able to resume, but his thrust wasn't the long deep thrust but small shallow ones as he couldn't withdraw his cock too far out with the hold Xander had on his cheek.

The kiss evolved with one of them gently biting the other's lip, just for them to switch positions. Griff was not sure why they did it but he praised himself for always being open to new experience, plus it was exhilarating trying something new, even if it was a tad odd. He felt himself getting close and when Xander started working a finger inside him and tried to pull his bottom lip free from Xander's hold on it to ask if he wanted him to cum inside him or shoot on either his chest or face. But his older brother was determined not to give up his hold on his lip.

Reaching and passing the point of no return Griff gave a few short rapid thrusts inside his brother's ass he reached his peaked and blasted several shots deep within him, he whimpered and collapse onto the older guy still giving some involuntary pelvic thrust as he shoots his remaining semen inside Xander. Exhausted he lied on top of his brother catching his breath, Xander brushed his hand through the unkempt hair, kissing the younger teen forehead all the while thanking him.

Regaining his strength, he struggled off and with Xander's support made his way back to his room. The closer he got to his room the more he seemed to recover, by the time he got to his door he was no longer being supported by Xander and sounds of passion was heard by the two brother's opening the door they saw Tony and Conner on Griff's bed.

Tony was enjoying sliding his dick into the younger boy's ass crack, hoping to blast his load across Conner's back. As he was grinding against Connor's hole, he heard the door opening and checked to see who it was. Griff and Xander both started to get hard watching the action, and the cute cries the curly haired boy gave.

Tony smiled seeing the two boys standing in the doorway and wanted them to join in, but Xander had better plans. He grabbed Tony by the hand and lead him away from Conner and Griff to go to Tony's room in the house leaving Griff and Conner alone for their first time together. Griff smiled, and so did Connor. Now it's up to Griff to finish the job that Tony started.

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

Next up the three McCormick Boys goes to school for their first day. Griff meets some members of the Bulldogs (the school football team). Xander hunts down Ace "The Dragon" McFumbles to get him to spread the word that his no longer pleasuring the girl's at the school, and Conner... I've yet to decide, so make your suggestions in a review or PM.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
